


【指揮官組】若我拉住了你鬆開的手(完結)

by Noodles513



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 前段大量涉及T-34劇情衍生，後段才會開始IF路線
Relationships: Nikolay Ivushkin/Klaus Jäger
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1941年11月，那是耶格爾第一次見到尼可萊，也是第一次見識到那名擔任坦克指揮官的男人是如此有能力，看著對方憑藉著一輛坦克以及步兵協助就毀了他一整連的坦克部隊，同樣身為指揮官的德國軍人忍不住自己內心的激昂以及熱血，與對方戰鬥的時候那雙冰藍色的眼眸都泛起了光輝，他十分欣賞對方，也認為他值得敬重。

他當時並不曉得對方的名字，只知道蘇聯人多半名為伊凡，或許這是個偏見，正巧尼可萊不叫這個名字，正如同那名男人喊著德軍佛利茲，他們都是如此互相代稱。

在兩輛坦克近距離對轟的情景下，尼可萊活了下來，他將唯一存活的史帝潘拖出已毀損過度並燃燒起的坦克，他舉起了手槍朝著剛與他對峙同樣受到嚴重傷害的德軍扣下板機，一發子彈、兩發子彈，子彈不斷從他的手槍中迸射而出，直到用罄為止，卻毫無正中目標的手感。

砲彈轟炸過後，碎片劃破耶格爾的臉頰，傷口如同烙火般燃燒疼痛，他的耳朵被震得嗡嗡作響，這是他擔任指揮官以來第一次如此狼狽，他打開了座艙，看見將他的坦克連摧毀的蘇聯人就站在他的面前，德國軍官用盡最後一絲力量舉起了手槍，食指扣下了板機，在那對藍眸的注視下，那名＂伊凡＂終於倒下，耶格爾的意識也逐漸模糊，他閉起了雙眼陷入了昏迷，他並不曉得尼可萊受到的槍傷並不足以致死，他們終究再次對決。

1944年，耶格爾在這三年間總是不時想起那名蘇聯指揮官，他明白蘇聯的坦克會對他們造成極強大的威脅，必須培養新的一批坦克隊，並且壓制那些蘇聯軍的攻擊，1945年德軍宣告戰敗證實著耶格爾的擔憂，就算豹式坦克正是為了與蘇聯的T-34對抗而研發，卻終究難以成功，蘇聯的勢力與兵力實在過於龐大。

古德里安將軍看見了耶格爾的能力，將上向上推薦，那時海因里希˙希姆萊隨口問了他一句「你討厭蘇聯人嗎？」

耶格爾笑了一下，隱匿自己的內心，在這樣的環境下要他如何說出自己想著一名蘇聯人想了整整三年？分明是找死，「我是一名軍人，早已將感情拋諸腦後，為國效勞會是我的職責。」這是此時最為洽當也不透漏自己立場的回答。

希姆萊任命耶格爾擔任黨衛軍裝甲師指揮官，男人也開始著手尋找能夠勝任新的德軍坦克兵對手的蘇聯俘虜，就算明白機會渺茫，他仍在尋找著過去交手過的那名＂伊凡＂。

他翻閱著蘇聯軍的建檔文件，在其中看見了令他懷念的男人，從1941年至今三年未見到的尼可萊，他的指頭滑過文件上頭的照片，腦海中浮現自己最後見到對方的身影，「這就是我要找的人。」耶格爾說道。

****** 

幽暗昏黃的牢房中，尼可萊包裹著濕透的毯子側躺在一旁，門板伴隨尖銳刺耳的聲響開啟，通常這意味著他又得面對那些嚴刑拷打，他在這幾年內逃脫了七次，從不願透漏自己的姓名與軍銜，就算德軍再怎麼逼供，身上受到再多酷刑虐待，他依然一身傲骨不願低頭。

但這一次的腳步聲似乎與平時不同，他們換了新的人來拷問？這已經是第幾個人？他忍不住在內心笑著，不管換誰來都一樣。

一連串的德語後伴隨著那個翻譯女性的聲音，當他得知面前的男人正是1941年那時所正面交鋒的指揮官時，尼可萊睜開了眼想坐起身子看看對方現在的模樣，對方將鬍鬚剃掉了，右臉則佈滿了傷疤，但他看起來仍舊意氣風發的模樣，「你看起來過得挺好的。」尼可萊諷刺地說。

耶格爾則邀請面前變得消瘦且狼狽的蘇聯指揮官與他合作，協助訓練新的德國坦克兵，若他拒絕那麼則會立即被處刑，對於一名軍人而言，死在戰場上肯定會比死在絞刑台上更顯得有尊嚴，這是項誘人的提議。

尼可萊卻毫不猶豫地拒絕他，德國軍官淺淺勾起笑意，他並不意外對方會拒絕他的邀請，在他來地牢之前早已想好對策，男人從腰間抽出了手槍，將它上膛後的槍口對準了一旁的女翻譯，並且要脅他，若是不答應便會殺了那名無辜的女性。

耶格爾一邊數著，當數到四的那刻他不禁開始懷疑尼可萊是否會答應他的要求，其實他內心並不想殺掉那名翻譯，他的槍口微微顫動著，湛藍的眼眸瞥向一旁的蘇聯人，暗自希望對方快點放棄掙扎。

果不其然在他數到五的那一瞬間，尼可萊鬆口了。

德國軍官緩緩走向對方，右手貼上他那張沾滿血跡與髒汙的臉龐，他的眼神中盡是憐惜，以及夾雜著一絲特別的情感，耶格爾詢問著，「姓名與軍銜。」

這一句話尼可萊聽過無數次，就算不需要翻譯他也能明白對方所問的是什麼，男人最終還是對耶格爾鬆口，「伊烏斯金，少尉。」他回答。

德國軍人滿意的撫過了尼可萊凌亂的髮絲，緩步離開了牢房。

****** 

他讓尼可萊選了幾名戰俘作為他的坦克隊員，並且將一輛半毀並且散發濃厚屍臭味的T-34坦克交給了他們，下令將這輛最新型的蘇聯坦克修復並且與他們德軍的坦克隊員在訓練場上對戰。

尼可萊早已下定決心要在那一日展開他的脫逃計畫，他用著俄語和隊員們討論著細節，並且在半毀的坦克內發現了幾枚完好的砲彈，看來老天並沒有放棄他們，這肯定為他們的脫逃增加好幾個百分比的成功率。

在他們修復坦克幾日之後，耶格爾在深夜將尼可萊找進了他的住所，德國軍官在私底下與平時的冷漠不同，他歡迎著蘇聯人的來訪，並且邀請他同坐在一張桌前，熱情的和他討論著關於演練時候的戰術。

「我可以喊你伊烏斯金嗎？」耶格爾詢問。

「我的名字叫做尼可萊。」蘇聯人回答。

知道對方的名字後耶格爾揚起了眉，興奮地和對方說「我的名字叫做克勞斯，也喊作尼可拉斯，尼可萊、尼可拉斯，我們的名字其實是一樣的。」，彷彿孩童一般單純的與對方分享自己的發現，耶格爾在這時並沒有將對方看作是敵人，反倒是想和尼可萊拉近關係，他其實十分欣賞這名坦克指揮官。

但是尼可萊並沒有給予他回應，僅是冷冷的看著興奮的他，一陣尷尬的氣氛也讓耶格爾收起了笑容，重新將注意力回到戰術討論上頭。

就算他想要與尼可萊放下對彼此之間的成見，但在這場蘇德戰爭還未停止之前，或許是不可能的，對方是蘇聯人，而他是一名德國上校，兩人之間是不可能有任何發展性，耶格爾不禁感到有些失落。

他想過，若是他們倆個誕生在同一個國家，又或者是和平的時代，那麼他和尼可萊肯定能成為志趣相投的好友，更甚至超出好友的程度，就算他是如此的渴望這一切能夠成真，尼可萊的態度總將他再次拉回現實。

一陣絞痛的感覺油然而生，在尼可萊離去之後，耶格爾再次將酒杯內斟滿了酒液，想藉著酒精麻痺自己的情感，他不應該對敵軍產生如此好感，這已經觸犯了軍法，若被舉發就算身為上校肯定也會難逃一死，沒有人能夠保住他的性命。

耶格爾就著微弱的燈光，撫過自己臉頰上的道道疤痕，思考著這場戰爭究竟將持續到何時，無奈地嘆了一口氣，繼續舉起了酒杯啜飲著琥珀色的酒液，「祝你幸福長壽？」那名女翻譯是如此說的，但耶格爾明白尼可萊肯定沒這麼好心。

他在很久以後才明白對方那時祝福他肝臟爆掉，可真是有勇氣的蘇聯人。


	2. Chapter 2

T-34 第二章

一輛又一輛的豹式坦克順著耶格爾所指定的位置移動，履帶捲起了塵土，他們各個都蓄勢待發，想要親手獵捕蘇聯紅軍。

那天，耶格爾原以為自己只需要輕鬆的待在指揮台與其他德國軍官享受一場宛若古羅馬鬥獸場的軍事演練，看著德國豹式坦克如狼群般追逐拔去獠牙的猛獅，蘇聯的T-34坦克，聽起來是如此振奮人心。

最初他還能以輕鬆的心態稱讚尼可萊的戰術，燃燒起的乾草升起了濃濃煙霧，蘇聯的T-34藏於白霧之中，掩蓋了一切行蹤。

但從一聲劇烈的砲響後變了調，所有的德國軍官看向耶格爾，「現在是什麼狀況？」

原先不應該擁有砲彈的T-34在幾秒鐘前炸毀一輛豹式，耶格爾下令封鎖所有出入口，並且命令坦克部隊按照指示攻擊尼可萊。

一隊剛成軍的新任坦克部隊又怎麼能打下他這輩子見過最優秀的坦克指揮官？就連當初訓練有素的整連坦克隊都險栽在對方手裡，自己臉上無法抹去的傷痕正也是因他所留下，果不其然尼可萊單以一輛T-34坦克便打出一條生路，從滿是德軍的集中營順利逃脫。

若是傳進上級耳裡，耶格爾肯定得擔下最大的責任。

甚至會被懷疑，是誰想出這場訓練？又是誰給了這群蘇聯人砲彈，就算他為自己澄清也難以洗刷罪名，唯一的辦法只有將尼可萊追捕回來，否則他知道就算自己擁有對帝國忠貞不二的心也會被冠上叛國汙名。

******

耶格爾聯繫軍隊封鎖了公路，他知道尼可萊肯定會轉向逃往樹林之間，他唯一的逃亡路線僅剩下一條，若那群蘇聯人想離開德國到達捷克，必定將經過那城鎮。

德國軍官指示屬下派員協助城鎮內的民眾疏散，那裡將成為他與尼可萊對決的最終戰場。

他總是能以一名指揮官的心理猜透尼可萊在想些什麼，或許這一點對方也是同樣的，也因此有時他們並不需要翻譯也能夠明白彼此所表達的意思。

在尼可萊駕駛著坦克進入小鎮以後，他便發現自己中了圈套，對方早已預測到他們的行蹤為了將他們全數逮捕而部署了兵力。

夜幕仍舊低垂，坦克內的觀測窗視線不佳，耶格爾以及尼可萊開啟了上部艙門觀察著四周狀況，一絲不敢掉以輕心。

夜裡的小鎮逐漸被震耳欲聾的砲聲所佔領，尼可萊以一輛T-34再次輾壓了德軍的豹式坦克，最後僅剩下耶格爾與他兩人進行最後對決。

德國軍人脫下了手套甩落在地，向對方下了戰書，而兩輛坦克於橋的兩側同一時間朝著對方而去，耶格爾準備打飛T-34的砲塔，而尼可萊命令著史帝潘向右轉，避開了致命攻擊。

在耶格爾發射出第三發砲彈的同時，尼可萊也同時發射，兩發砲彈在煙霧中越過彼此，耶格爾所瞄準的砲彈確實射穿T-34的履帶，而那群不要命的蘇聯人卻毫無停下的猶豫，朝著他筆直衝撞。

劇烈的撞擊力道讓雙方都受了重傷，耶格爾憑藉最後一絲力量逃出了坦克。 

耶格爾知道自己輸了，並且輸得徹底，尼可萊確實是個優秀的坦克指揮官，能在最後與對方傾盡所有力氣痛快的進行對戰他也沒有什麼值得可惜的，那名蘇聯人比他技高一籌，僅是如此而已。

他能感覺自己腳下的坦克搖搖欲墜，而站在面前的尼可萊則舉起了手槍將槍口對準他，耶格爾不管如何此刻似乎已難逃一死，對此他也毫無怨言，當初他也同樣對著尼可萊開槍，此刻也是時候還債。

就算他在這裡活下來，但之後呢？耶格爾明白自己就算回到帝國也只是回去為自己的失職而負責，沒有人能夠保住他，戰俘在他眼下駕駛著原先不該擁有砲彈的T-34逃亡，並且在離開前還不忘大肆破壞？上頭怪罪下來，他必須背負起責任，為了尼可萊的逃脫受到懲處。

想到此耶格爾也正視生命或許該在這裡結束，德軍等待著遲遲未射向他的子彈，腳下的坦克又再次晃動了一點，此時，尼可萊卻放下的手，他並不想結束對方的性命，老實說和耶格爾的每一次戰鬥都是如此熱血沸騰，對方總能猜測到他的計謀。

從最初拖車對決坦克，他在砲塔停下時讓年輕士兵在他身旁數四秒，算出了砲彈射出的時間點，而耶格爾在幾次躲避後看穿了他，刻意延遲發砲時間，砲彈從他面前劃過，他能逃脫有絕大多數的原因是幸運。

尼可萊又何嘗不是也挺欣賞那名德國軍官的能力？就算彼此身在敵對陣營，但在幾次的坦克對決中，他認可了耶格爾。

德國軍官看著尼可萊，看著那對稍顯淺藍的眸色，從眼神中他明白蘇聯人似乎不想對他開槍，那他的死法又少了一項，但在死前，他至少想要做一件事，男人緩緩伸出了手，等待對方做出反應，他想在此刻放下所有該死的國家對立關係，平等的握住尼可萊的手，就算只有這麼一瞬間也足夠了。

原先尼可萊以為耶格爾對他伸出手是希望他拯救即將與坦克滑落橋下的自己，男人一瞬之間想著，此刻耶格爾早已對他們不構成威脅，那麼出手拉住他也僅是不愧對於良心，拯救一條生命。

在他緊握住耶格爾沾染血跡的手時，對方注視著他的雙眼，眼神中訴盡一切情感，他想著，若有來生，希望能再見到對方，德國軍官扯起了嘴角，一抹微笑滑過他的臉龐，尼可萊注意到握住的手竟已完全鬆開，眼看對方就快要往下墜落。

蘇聯人將手再次緊握，另一隻手也扣緊對方的手腕，及時將他往上拉，力道大得讓耶格爾直接摔在自己的胸膛中，而他腳下的坦克則直接墜落至河底，龐大的水花濺起，發出巨烈聲響，兩人明白若是耶格爾方才和坦克一起墜落，肯定會被壓在下方難以逃脫，必定凶多吉少。

原先早已視死如歸的德國軍官忍不住也喘了一口氣，很少人能在面臨死亡關頭保持冷靜，就算他是一名軍人也一樣。

回過神來的耶格爾看著躺在他身下的尼可萊，「你為什麼要救我？」緩慢眨動著睫毛，那雙冰藍色的眼神中盡是不解，因為面前的蘇聯人似乎也對自己的行為同樣費解，他們有一樣的神情。

雖然擁有語言隔閡，但尼可萊大致能夠從德國軍官的反應猜測到他話中的語意，他沒有回應對方，僅是推了推仍躺在他身上的耶格爾，這時那男人才意識到自己躺著的位置是如此令人尷尬，他撐起受傷難耐的身軀起身。

耶格爾的雙腿卻彷彿初生的小羊般難以站穩，男人走了幾步頓了一下再次倒地，全身已使不上力，他只感覺到塵土間還有祖國的氣息，因為他再次清醒過來之後，已身在捷克，一切的氣味都變了。

他實在搞不懂蘇聯人的腦中在想什麼，也不曉得自己的未來將會如何，但在那場近距離的坦克轟炸之後，耶格爾想不出來還有什麼值得畏懼，他連筆直朝他而來的穿甲彈都不怕了，受到尼可萊等人俘虜又如何。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

「那德國佬殺了多少俄國人？你是被砲彈震壞腦子了嗎？」史帝潘看著尼可萊將受傷暈過去的耶格爾背在肩上時忍不住吼著。

有著淺藍眼眸的蘇聯人不以為意，揚起眉看著他正不悅的坦克駕駛，「我們現在還未離開德國，並且沒人知道捷克現在的狀況如何，帶上這個德國佬必要時還能把他當人質，以對方的軍階來看應該還有點用處。」冷冷的話語中毫無任何情感，沒有人曉得尼可萊真正的用意，但他們此刻倒是被說服了。

一群人拖著疲憊的身軀前往與安雅約定的地點碰面。

作為集中營的蘇聯女翻譯，她花了多少心力才從德國人手中逃脫，在她看見那曾經將槍口朝向她的耶格爾時忍不住顫抖著身子，「為什麼他會在這？」女人的聲音忍不住拔高。

「車長的意思，我們也只是聽令，他說帶著這名已經不構成威脅的德國佬對之後會有利用價值，否則我也想把他直接丟下，就當我們俘虜一名德國軍官過過癮吧。」史帝潘解釋的途中不忘以帶有恨意的眼神看了一眼被丟在地上仍未清醒的耶格爾。

******

1944年5月

一行人越過了捷克的邊境，當時首都布拉格仍被德軍所占領，他們則落腳在一個較小的村莊外，躲避追捕，尼可萊策劃於體力回復後繼續前往俄羅斯，他們的家人都還在等待這群軍人回國，他們已經離開家鄉送入集中營度過整整三年，也夠久了。

在夜幕低垂的時候來到這裡，也是時候找尋休息的地方，他們很幸運找到了一間無人的空屋，經過這間屋子時，所有人看著毫無光火的窗戶以眼神達到共識決定碰碰運氣。

尼可萊緊握著他們唯一的步槍，緩緩推開虛掩的門板，史帝潘則將自製的火把點燃，照亮那依然寂靜的屋內，小心翼翼推開所有房門，確認這間屋子是否還有人類居住。

直到他們在臥室發現原屋主的身影，但此時對方早已斷了氣並且身上爬滿蛆蟲，從屍體上的狀況來看至少已經死了一週以上。

雖然在集中營的時期他們對屍體並不陌生，搬運屍體甚至僅是日常的一部份，卻仍因空氣中瀰漫的屍臭與垂吊於樑上雙腿不及地的景色而倒抽一口氣。

在查探之後，這間屋內並沒有再發現其他人影，且至少短期間都沒有任何人居住，由碗盤與杯具的狀況來看近乎毫無生活痕跡，餐桌以及床鋪也都染上一層薄薄的灰塵。

看來暫時是能夠待在這裡。

「我們今晚住這。」尼可萊說著。

「比起餐風露宿這裡至少還有個屋頂，但我建議先將那扇門掩上，否則那氣味濃厚得讓我隱隱作噁。」史帝潘指著臥室的門板。

安雅雙腿早已疲憊的顫抖，他們實在走了過多的路，並非軍人的女人為了跟上這群人的步伐咬牙忍下所有痠疼，一路堅毅走來，毫無怨言，卻在此刻鬆了一口氣後再也無法掩飾勞累癱軟坐下，她倚著一面牆閉起了雙眼休息。

在途中耶格爾清醒過幾次，但傷口的疼痛以及幾乎沒有進食讓他大部份的時間都處在昏迷中度過，這時身旁的嘈雜再次吵醒他，眨動幾下睫毛，冰藍色的眼眸中透著一絲複雜情緒。

尼可萊打開水壺遞給那名德國軍官，對方愣了一愣看著他，蘇聯人尷尬的抓著髮後解釋，「別死在我眼前。」但想想對方似乎也聽不懂他所說的話，又晃了晃水壺，男人才伸手接過，在他面前大口的喝著水，乾渴的喉嚨再次被滋潤。

明白自己處境的男人也意外識時務，老實說他並不排斥和尼可萊待在一起，從第一次見面至今也已經足足過了三年，那一次蘇聯人以一輛坦克幾乎壓制他一連坦克部隊，自從那日起，唯一能夠激盪起他毫無波瀾情緒的人也只有尼可萊。

對方又是如何看待他這個德國人呢？耶格爾小聲的冷笑。

他想過，自己的性命本應當和坦克一同墜落而結束，他獻給帝國的命是該在那一刻失去，而尼可萊卻緊握起他鬆開的手，給了他活下去的機會。

無處可去的耶格爾認為自己的性命此刻應屬於尼可萊。

也因此德國軍官並沒有過於反抗的行為，異常的安靜，傷口所引起的發燒讓他的腦袋再次暈眩，他被丟在最角落的位置，雙腿疼痛不已，蘇聯人似乎知道他的腿受傷了，所以也沒有特別將他綁縛起，畢竟他連站起來的力量也沒有，實在不足為懼。

但耶格爾卻不時感受到一股視線注視著他，那道視線的主人有著淡藍色的眼眸，在微弱的火光下仍顯得耀眼，其他的蘇聯人早已累得隨地找個位置便閉起雙眼休息，唯獨他與尼可萊仍醒著。

兩人之間毫無交談，畢竟他們並不懂彼此的語言，僅是以眼神對視，耶格爾扯起帶有傷痕的嘴角，恥笑自己無可救藥的內心，他早已發現自己追逐著尼可萊的身影，只是不願意承認那股心情。

尼可萊是蘇聯人，是德國的敵人，並且殺了他多位手下，更是個男人，在這個時代下，這樣的性取向是不被允許的，他壓抑自己的內心，三年來都是如此度過的，直到他在集中營重新再次見到對方時，他才逐漸發現自己能騙得過所有人，卻無法騙過自己。

******

望著遠處縮瑟起身子的德國軍官，他忍不住感慨，誰能想到對方幾天前還意氣風發的指揮各部隊追捕他們？從第一次見面以來，他就一直受到耶格爾的追捕。

在對方於1941年對決時，男人對著他開槍，卻避開他的致命要害，讓他活了下來，進入集中營的日子他記得那些軍官總是問著他同樣的問題，「名字及軍銜。」

尼可萊從未回應過任何人，他不願向納粹低頭，直到他在三年後重新遇見耶格爾，那名男人總是能猜測到他的想法，抓住他的軟肋，最後他唯一妥協的對象也是耶格爾。

他說服自己，那僅是為了之後的逃脫計畫而暫且低頭，但卻在重新對決之後，尼可萊發現自己因耶格爾而感受到前所未有的內心翻騰，那時他真實感覺到自己仍活著。

耶格爾當初並沒有將子彈射入他的心臟，這一次尼可萊則是直接將槍枝放下，這樣就扯平了，他心想。

但下一秒他著實因眼前的畫面而愣住，那名德國軍官對他伸出了手，尼可萊警戒的看著那隻手，他看得出來耶格爾腳下的坦克已搖搖欲墜，他猜測對方伸出的手是求援的意思，蘇聯人的腦中仍在思考自己是否該拯救敵人的性命，而他的手卻提前一步做出了反應，尼可萊緊緊握住了耶格爾。

男人對他勾起了唇角，原先他以為自己中了圈套，耶格爾想要和他同歸於盡，但那對冰藍色的眼眸僅是不斷的注視著他，就像是想要將他的長相刻在心底一般令人灼熱的眼神，下一秒，耶格爾鬆開了自己的手。

尼可萊這時才發現對方僅是想要放下所有的身份與國籍，單純的握住他並且承認他的能力，耶格爾已自己放棄了生命。

他卻在回過神之前已率先行動，他將克勞斯對他鬆開的手緊緊扣住，不願讓對方死在他的面前。

耶格爾是名德國軍官，是蘇聯的敵人，他殺了多少蘇聯人換了今日上校的位置，並且還是個男人，若他發現自己對他的眼神中多了一絲其他的情慾，會抱持著什麼樣的看法呢，試想至此，尼可萊的雙眸沉下，他肯定是瘋了，就算和自己的坦克隊友解釋救了耶格爾是為了俘虜他，將他作為人質利用，但真正的用意只有尼可萊自己明白。

他清楚明白自己無可救藥的喜歡上了敵人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇設定為尼可萊和安雅沒有談戀愛，可接受再繼續

第四章

清晨和煦的陽光灑入窗內，照射在尼可萊的臉龐，他緩緩睜開了眼，眼眸中是耀眼的藍，他起身看著其他人都仍未清醒，耶格爾也縮起身子陷入沉睡，男人走向那名德國人，小心翼翼擦去對方額角的汗水，手背貼在他的額頭上，感覺似乎已退燒了。

尼可萊注視著耶格爾，那名男人身上似乎帶有許多血跡，除了明顯的腿傷以外，未脫下的軍服下方不曉得還有多少未處理的傷口，他不知道自己該如何開口要對方將衣服脫去，也不可能趁著對方仍熟睡時悄悄脫下他的衣物，光想至此眼下的男人動了一下身子，金髮的蘇聯人嚇得全身僵硬不敢發出任何聲響。

他踏著輕緩的步伐走出了屋外，昨晚四周過於昏暗他們來不及確認狀況便先躲入屋內，此時尼可萊才發現這附近擁有天然的水源，屋旁還有許久未耕作的農園，簡直是幸運過頭。

坦克小隊能在這裡短暫休養，當然他們也可以選擇離開，畢竟並沒有理由繼續讓他們留下，尼可萊留在這裡的原因多半是為了耶格爾的腿傷，但他不可能誠實告訴他的隊員們，自己選擇為那名德國軍官而留下。

如果要說他瘋了，那他確實瘋得徹底，連自己都感覺內心正在拉扯撕裂，道理他都明白，只是情感上無法控制。

他坐在湖畔邊，隨手撿起一顆小石子拋向遠方，接著看著水面上激起的漣漪，原先難以平復的心情逐漸緩下，他知道耶格爾已經沒有地方能夠回去，而將他救起並且帶離德國的自己，似乎得負起責任。

微風吹拂過尼可萊那頭金色的髮絲，他臨時起了念頭，脫去身上滿是髒污的衣物，赤裸著身子躍入湖畔中，清澈的湖水濺起水花，男人像是放下了一切煩惱，在水中隨意的划水，洗淨自己一身的疲憊。

「我的天！」一聲女性高亢的嗓音將尼可萊帶回現實，他看見安雅正雙手遮掩住自己的臉龐，轉身準備離開。

「安雅？等等，別走。」男人喊著對方，並且緩緩回到湖畔邊穿起自己的衣服，「你可以轉過身了。」

「有什麼事嗎？我不是有意偷看，只是……原本想趁清晨洗個澡，就發現你已經搶先一步。」她解釋著，面頰仍泛著紅潤。

尼可萊笑著，「我只是想和妳聊聊，這話題似乎不適合問史帝潘，更不用提我和耶格爾之間的語言隔閡，只剩下妳了，安雅，願意聽我說嗎？」

安雅與尼可萊找了一棵有樹蔭的大樹坐下，逐漸升起的太陽對蘇聯人來說過於刺眼。

「你想和我談什麼？」安雅直接的道出重點，並不打算與男人拐彎抹角。

尼可萊嘆了一口氣，「我很抱歉在這重要的逃亡時刻還帶著一名德國軍官，我知道你在集中營的時期受盡德軍的壓迫，此時此刻又得讓你面對這樣的壓力。」

安雅伸出手摀在尼可萊滔滔不絕的嘴上，對方總算停下話語之後女人才低聲說著，「比起其他的德國軍官，耶格爾上校其實鮮少刁難我，他們需要我也只有一項用途，就是作為翻譯，但我也不是不可或缺，所以就算跟在他們身邊生命也是時刻受到威脅，正如同當時在地牢的時候。」

那時耶格爾為了讓尼可萊供出自己的姓名與軍銜不惜將槍口對著安雅，那時女翻譯確實感覺到耶格爾會對她開槍，她恐懼得顫抖身子，難以抑制的發出哭喊以及求饒，這一切都是真實的反應。

但除了那一次以外，耶格爾並沒有對安雅做出其他危及生命安全的舉動。

「我知道他是德國軍人，也是我們的敵人，但我不清楚的是我的內心對這一切充滿著混亂，當時我什麼也沒想過就伸手抓握住耶格爾，若我鬆開了手，他便會與坦克一同墜落，是我救了他。」尼可萊不禁和安雅訴說著當時的情況，他的內心中盡是酸澀，他什麼也沒想過身體已提前做出反應，但他又能向誰傾訴這樣的心情。

安雅忍不住問著尼可萊，「你恨德國人嗎？」

「我是一名蘇聯軍人，我無從選擇，僅能為了國家效勞擊退襲來的德國軍人。」尼可萊與安雅避開的眼神交會，他無奈的將自己的臉埋入雙膝之間，老實說，若他喜歡的不是一名德國人，而是一名蘇聯人那麼一切就沒有這麼難了。

喔不，若他喜歡的是一名蘇聯女人，但偏偏此時此刻他發現自己的心卻向著一名德國男人，尼可萊能夠謀略各種軍事戰術，也能夠擔任一名坦克指揮官力抗敵軍，但他對於感情的事情卻一竅不通。

「其實你並沒有正面回答我的問題。」安雅說著，她擺弄著自己的手指，已經看穿尼可萊的煩惱，「你對我們的敵人動了感情？伊烏斯金，而你欺騙史帝潘我們帶著耶格爾是為了作為人質所用，讓我所懷疑的是，我們真的遇到危險時，你仍會選擇將他交出去？」

尼可萊明白安雅十分的聰明，但他卻沒想到對方會如此快速剖析這一切事情，就連自己還未想過的狀況，安雅都事先思考過，但他現在實在無法確定自己遇到那樣的狀況會如何反應，此刻他當然能夠毫無懸念的大聲說自己會將耶格爾交出，但事情真的發生時，他又能如此輕易的鬆手？他沒辦法確定。

「你認為耶格爾對這件事又是如何想的？」安雅不斷提出問題讓尼可萊思考，他們之間的關係有多困難。

尼可萊則是陷入沉默，他完全不曉得耶格爾對他是怎麼想的，是他擅自在對方決定死於戰場的時候伸出了手，擅自將他帶離德國，或許耶格爾內心其實恨透他，想著何時要親手殺了他們，回到自己的國家對古德里安以及希姆萊有交代，重新展現自己對德意志的忠誠心。

「耶格爾聽不懂俄語，你有什麼想要問他的，和我說吧，我可以幫你轉達。」她實在看不下去作為指揮官的尼可萊繼續糾結，老實說她對尼可萊有好感，但看來對方的心已經在他人身上，她也沒有興趣加入他們間的感情糾葛，暗自在心中已默默選擇退出。

「他的身上有傷口需要處理，否則感染可能會造成嚴重後果，我需要妳幫我和他解釋，其他的事情，之後再說吧。」事實則是尼可萊自己都還未想好該對耶格爾說什麼，透過安雅告知他的心情也讓他感到尷尬。

「我明白了，一起回去吧，看看他們睡醒沒，留他們和耶格爾獨自待在屋內不曉得會發生什麼，別忘了我們還有一具屍體要處理，我可不希望回去又多了一具。」安雅笑著回應尼可萊，這是她離開集中營後才開始擁有的笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

尼可萊推開門板前看了一眼身旁的安雅，兩人已經聽見屋內傳來的爭執聲，一陣德語後接著一陣俄語。

「為什麼我們得和這個弗利茲待在這裡？」史帝潘的聲音響亮。

「該死的伊凡，給我捻熄那支煙！」耶格爾抱怨著史帝潘不停將煙圈吐在他臉上的挑釁舉動，這讓他想起死去的堤里克，他那平時總是眉頭深鎖卻對他忠心無比的副官。

他們分別只聽得出彼此對著自己咆嘯，由對方的口氣不難理解話中夾雜著不友善，而無辜的伊諾夫則一左一右看著兩人，嘴裡不停禱告著，直到尼可萊出現時，他的雙眼閃著光芒向指揮官求援。

金髮蘇聯人沉著且冷靜，他和安雅使了眼色讓她安撫耶格爾，而自己則和坦克隊員們協調一同處理臥室內的屍體，「結束之後這附近有湖水可以清洗身體，但前提是不許尖叫吶喊。」男人知道這對史帝潘以及伊諾夫而言是個好消息，兩人眼神瞬間都亮了起來，三人合力將懸掛在橫樑上的屍體卸下，並且抬往樹林間找了個適合的位置將屋主下葬。

趁著史帝潘與伊諾夫脫去衣物沉浸於湖水的懷抱後，尼可萊提著一桶水獨自回到了小屋，女人看見對方回來如釋重負的走向他。

她並沒有刻意降低聲音，以俄語和對方交談，「耶格爾明白你對他沒有敵意，我和他解釋過狀況，其他的就看你怎麼做了。」安雅說完不顧尼可萊支支吾吾想要繼續詢問她，便自行迴避，留下尼可萊與德國軍官兩人於屋內獨處。

蘇聯人尷尬的搔著髮後，耶格爾那冰藍色的眼眸中依然有著防範的冷漠，卻在尼可萊找出醫療箱站在他面前比劃著脫衣動作的時候僅猶豫了幾秒便開始解起衣物。

尼可萊慶幸安雅事前告知過耶格爾，否則對方不曉得能有多倔強，男人的身上除了新造成的傷口以外還有許多過去的傷疤，他唯一知曉的是對方右臉頰上明顯的疤痕正是與他在1941年對戰時所留下的。

他盡可能不盯著耶格爾赤裸的上身，而是將注意力放在那些帶有乾涸血液的傷口，握著濕布小心翼翼擦拭著那些部位，傷口周遭泛起深紫色的瘀血，耶格爾在傷口清洗的瞬間發出粗重的喘息，咬牙忍住那些疼痛，直到尼可萊將繃帶繞過他的腋下在胸口纏繞了幾圈那沉重的呼吸才逐漸緩下。

結束上半身那些較為容易處理的傷口，尼可萊看著耶格爾的腿，他邊思所邊從腰間拿出了小刀，而就這麼一剎那的時間，德國軍官眼神中閃過一絲凶狠，握緊拳頭便往尼可萊的臉龐揍，蘇聯人意識到對方的誤解，直接將小刀丟下，並且壓制住仍未恢復體力的男人，「若你不那麼瘋狂，我都要忘了你是黨衛軍，克勞斯。」他平靜的說。

老實說，尼可萊並沒有因為挨了一拳而生氣。

耶格爾顯然只聽得懂對方喊他的名字，回神過後他才意識到面前的蘇聯人僅是打算以小刀割開那沾染血跡的長褲，冰藍眼眸靜了下來，他伸手抹去尼可萊嘴角的鮮血，「抱歉，尼可萊。」

耶格爾內心帶著歉意，就算面前他所揍的是本應當殺掉的敵人。

「克勞斯。」蘇聯人喊著。

耶格爾則回喊著對方，「尼可萊。」

兩人看著彼此的雙眼，毋須過多的言語，相視而笑，在這一刻他們彷彿有了戰爭已結束的錯覺，若是一切結束，他們是否能夠作為彼此的朋友生活在蔚藍天空下，享受和平的來臨，不帶偏見的喊著彼此名字。

尼可萊撿回被拋下的小刀，這一次他十分緩慢的比了比自己手中的刀子，又比向耶格爾的長褲，看見對方默許的點著頭之後，他才劃開對方腿上的布料，小心謹慎地將與傷口相黏的部分撕開，靜靜處理最為嚴重的部位。

耶格爾則一聲哀號也沒有，隱忍所有的疼痛，額頭卻不斷滴落冷汗，那雙藍眸僅是注視著尼可萊在他身下的金髮，他曾經揉過那頭髮絲，意識回溯到了那時他與尼可萊在地牢時的景色，能夠再次見到那個蘇聯人他內心的喜悅與興奮近乎難以壓抑。

直到回過神來，他的腿已包紮完畢，一圈又一圈的纏起繃帶，上頭卻溢出鮮血，染紅了最初的純白。

「抱歉，我無視了你的意願擅自將你救起，如今讓你背離家鄉僅能待在這種地方。」尼可萊知道耶格爾聽不懂他的語言，他僅是呢喃，而身旁的男人靜默的看著他，一語不發。

耶格爾聽著尼可萊說話，對方的眼神中似乎有著歉意與孤寂，他想自己或許知道那名蘇聯男人所表達的意思，但他所能做的僅剩下傾聽，他還未想過接續的人生該如何走下去，原先他選擇死亡，逃避這一切難題，此刻他仍活著，他得繼續活下去。

尼可萊從屋內找到了還算乾淨的衣物，他拋向耶格爾，對方身上的軍制服因包紮傷口而脫去，放置一旁，男人換上他所給的白色襯衫以及深色長褲，胸前的鈕扣僅扣上一枚，屬於蘇聯人的淺藍眼眸看著面前男人看得出神。

在他情不自禁前，門板被人所推開，史帝潘以及伊諾夫走進屋內，看著尼可萊與耶格爾兩人，「弗利茲就算換下軍服依然是弗利茲。」坦克車手啐了一口口水在地上，和伊諾夫走入深處的房間，避免和德國人吸著同樣的空氣。

面對史帝潘的反應，尼可萊並不是無法理解，他們同樣在集中營內受到德軍俘虜長達三年，這段日子是如此的令人絕望，若面前的不是耶格爾，不是他所承認並且相惜的對象，而是任何一名德國軍官，他或許會毫不猶豫的割開對方喉嚨。

他回頭看向耶格爾，男人似乎對史帝潘的行為沒什麼反應，但那憂鬱的藍眸下在思考什麼尼可萊也不清楚，他眼裡褪下軍服的耶格爾，就像是個倔強好強的青年，若他們誕生在和平的時代，那名德國人的眼神是否會柔和許多？又或者仍是如此銳利帶有企圖心？

他忍不住笑出聲，耶格爾則瞇起了眼看著面前不曉得在笑什麼的蘇聯人，一方面又覺得尼可萊的笑容蠻好看的，這是在戰場上看不見的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

1944年9月21日

捷克斯洛伐克由蘇聯紅軍所解放。

尼可萊帶著坦克小隊、安雅以及腿傷復原的耶格爾離開原先所居住的城鎮，一路前往白俄羅斯。

在他們真正回到白俄羅斯已邁入10月，颳起的風逐漸寒冷，史帝潘以及伊諾夫在踏入俄羅斯邊境後便決定離開隊伍，各自前往自己的家鄉，尼可萊也是在一次夜晚聊天時才得知史帝潘在入伍前已經結婚並且那時他的妻子已有身孕。

待在捷克的那幾個月史帝潘確實想過提早離開獨自前往俄羅斯邊境，但那時捷克當地民族起義集結反法西斯人士共同對抗駐紮的黨衛軍，各地的狀況相對於前期已混亂許多。

這讓他打消了念頭，直到蘇聯解放斯洛伐克後，尼可萊終於提議要啟程回國。

菸草的氣味隨著史帝潘的離去也逐漸淡了。

安雅則在他們走遠之後隨著尼可萊與耶格爾繼續前往同一個方向，最終她也因到達目的地而離開兩人，女人臉上帶著笑容，她祝福著尼可萊能夠順利回到所居住的城市，悄悄在男人耳邊說了幾句，便踏上壅擠不已的火車，聽著站長鳴笛後回首向兩人揮手告別。

相處的幾個月間，尼可萊幾乎天天向安雅學習德語，他知道若想要和耶格爾溝通，他不可能時時刻刻仰賴有人翻譯，學習一門語言並不容易，最終他也只能簡單的溝通，若耶格爾語速過快或是咬字不夠清晰他還是無法聽懂對方的語言。

第一次尼可萊對耶格爾說德語的時候，德國軍人一臉茫然看著面前的蘇聯人，而那名蘇聯人則因對方的神情不禁懷疑自己是否說錯什麼，但沒多久耶格爾笑了，笑得眼睛都瞇成一線，「我以為你對我說俄語，回神過來才發現你說了德語。」

尼可萊腦中思考著自己聽懂的單字，俄語、德語，耶格爾以為他說了俄語，這時年輕的少尉臉頰有些紅潤，看來口音影響對方的辨別，但看見耶格爾難得的笑容讓他也無法隱忍不斷上揚的嘴角。

當時他第一次對耶格爾說的德語意思是，「脫下衣服，我要換藥。」事後回想起來這充滿紀念價值的第一句德語竟是如此毫無情調的話語，尼可萊自己都不禁覺得過於隨便，但當時他讓安雅教他這句話時，一心只想著不能讓耶格爾的傷口惡化。

再之後，尼可萊自製了一個訓練場地的地形模，他在上頭擺著幾個以火柴盒做成的坦克，「克勞斯，想玩看看嗎？」

耶格爾看著面前以土堆砌起的地形，觀察著坦克所擺放的位置，他以指尖指著靠近尼可萊的那一輛，「T-34/85？」他蹙起了眉，此外還有六輛火柴盒坦克，「這是我的豹式坦克？」尼可萊總是擅長以一擋多。

「T34/85，指揮官之間的對決，克勞斯。」尼可萊像個男孩似的拿起他的＂T-34/85＂緩緩在土堆上移動，耶格爾則雙手各拿了一輛火柴盒豹式打算包夾對方。

在所有人外出的午後，他們坐在窗邊享受著美好又平靜的日子，靠著簡單的模型重新找回兩人對決時的緊張感，卻因不危及生命的情況下，心境上輕鬆許多。

耶格爾在移動至尼可萊的坦克前數了四秒，尼可萊發現這時間內現實中他的砲塔還來不及轉至正確的角度，面前的德國男人勾起唇角笑得狡詐，冷冷說著，「結束了。」

尼可萊這時則裝傻回應，「我聽不懂。」

耶格爾聽著對方難得不含糊的德語，笑出聲，「你就只有這句話說得最標準，尼可萊。」

他們放下了手邊的火柴盒，坐在木板鋪成的地面，背倚著牆，尼可萊忍不住問了身旁的男人，「你想回德國嗎？克勞斯，在我將你救起之後你在無意識的情況下被我帶來這裡。」

耶格爾思索著，他確實想過，就算回去的結果他十分明白，他將會負起責任承擔這群蘇聯人逃離集中營的後果，就連古德里安將軍也無法再繼續護著他。

他並不怕死，作為黨衛軍早已有了覺悟，但對德國而言克勞斯‧耶格爾早已在那場戰役下隨著坦克墜落而死去，與尼可萊相處的這一段時間，他放下了國家、軍銜、以及立場，作為一個人和面前的蘇聯人建立情感。

他明白自己的心意，也感覺到尼可萊未訴說的心情，卻沒有人先打破這道平衡。

「我沒辦法和你一起回到俄羅斯，在那裡我們依然會是對立的敵人，你是蘇聯人，而我是德國人。」耶格爾的語氣冰冷得嚇人，但他所說的一切也是事實。

尼可萊沒想到對方已猜測到他所詢問的問題背後在思考什麼，他確實想將耶格爾帶回自己的家鄉，他明白面前的德國軍人回到德國會有什麼樣的下場，而他並不樂見這樣的情況發生在對方身上。

「你當然可以，和我一起走吧克勞斯，是我救了你，你的這條命現在屬於我，你可以隱瞞自己的身分以及姓名，等到戰爭結束，和我一同活在和平之下。」尼可萊向對方伸出了手，懸在空中等待著回應。

耶格爾沒想到對方會拿這件事來威脅他，現在他名義上仍是蘇聯人的俘虜，那條生命確實掌握在尼可萊的手裡，他不曉得自己重新步入白俄羅斯會是這樣的情況，當初他帶領坦克部隊入侵俄羅斯時，那時的氣候寒冷得讓他難以適應，自己還因此蓄起鬍子和沃爾夫開玩笑說能助於保暖，而那已經是1941年的事情了，時光飛逝。

「我很怕冷，尼可萊。」他看著對方的藍眸，眼神中這滿是堅定，接著緊緊握住蘇聯人對他伸出的手，這一刻他知道自己不會再輕易將他鬆開，他能感覺到尼可萊握起的力道以及掌心中的溫暖，讓他回想起那時的情景。

******

1945年5月，德國無條件投降。

**Author's Note:**

> 若當時尼可萊緊緊握住克勞斯鬆開的手將他拉起，並且帶著他一起離開逃往捷克，兩人之間逐漸放下對彼此的成見，共同度過逃亡人生。


End file.
